


The Things We Do For Love

by mercurymoon7490195



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ferrejolras - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurymoon7490195/pseuds/mercurymoon7490195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home afterwards was, by far, the best part of a long night shift. The only thing that could make it sweeter was having someone to come home to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ferrejolras week over on tumblr a good two and a half years ago, brought over from ff.net. Enjoy!

The dawn saw Combeferre trudging up the stairs to his apartment, his bag drooping from his shoulder. He fumbled for his keys, his eyelids fighting a losing battle to stay open in the early morning sunlight.

Once inside, he fell onto the couch, pausing only to remove his glasses before burying his face in his pillows.

"Long night?"

Combeferre grabbed his wrist, turning to glare blearily in Enjolras' direction. "You. So. Owe. Me." he hissed.

"I didn't make you take the late shift."

"You wanted me for the weekend, so you might as well have."

Enjolras sighed. "Fair enough." he sat down on the couch, rubbing Combeferre's back through his scrubs and sipping his coffee. "The revolution and I thank you, dear friend, for your dedication." He paused, leaning closer to his ear. "You won't regret it, trust me. I'll make it up to you."

Combeferre turned towards him again, brushing a hand across his cheek. "You're lucky you're cute," he murmured, nestling into the pillows. "You are so very…very…lucky."

"Oh yes," Enjolras replied, brushing Combeferre's hair out of his face. "I know." He straightened up, tiptoeing out into the kitchen to let him sleep.


End file.
